What If?
by Starred
Summary: What if Tsuna was the Sky Arcobaleno? What if Giotto was No-good and Vongola Decimo? What if there was no curse for the Sky Arcobaleno to live a short life? What if Tsuna was like Xanxus brother? What if Reborn was Giotto's tutor? What if... Currently being rewritten!


**Title: **What If?

**Rating: **T, will go up in future chapters.

**Genre: **Romance, Adventure, Angst, etc.

**Summary: **What if Tsuna was the Sky Arcobaleno? What if Giotto was No-good and Vongola Decimo? What if there was no curse for the Sky Arcobaleno to live a short life? What if Tsuna was like Xanxus brother? What if Reborn was Giotto's tutor? What if...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Warning:** Language and Violence; OOCness; Unbetaed; Adult!Reborn (because he deserves his own warning).

**Announcement:** As you can all see, I've decided to rewrite the whole thing. It might take me a while but I haven't abandoned this story or any of my others.

I want to ask you all something, would any of you like to be my beta this story?

Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this.

* * *

><p>A baby with orange pacifier walked on a wide hall of a mansion, a small frown played on his lips, showing his displeasure. His companion, a small sky flame cub riding on the baby's head, gave a small purr when he scratched him behind his ears. Butlers and maids were bowing down as he passed, a look of respect and affection showing on their face. He gave a long sigh when he reached wide doors and opened them.<p>

An old man gave a warm smile when he saw him, putting down the pen he was using to sign the documents. The baby inclined his head in acknowledgement, walking towards the chair in front of the familiar old, wood desk. A pang of nostalgia hit him as he looked at the room.

"Timoteo," the baby uttered at last, sitting on the chair while crossing one leg over the other. He gave the other an expectant look.

"Tsunayoshi," Timoteo greeted, the smile not once diminishing at Tsunayoshi's slightly cold behavior. He, admittedly, was at fault, he knew his 'grandfather' didn't like to mingle with Vongola business any longer, didn't feel like he had the right no matter how wrong he was, but he needed all the help he could get. He was already old and tired, so tired. And he very much would like his new heir to meet Tsunayoshi.

"Why?" That was the only thing he wanted to know. His 'grandson' should know by now that while he did visit him and the others before him, he wanted to rest. He had been alive for far too long.

"I just want you to visit, get to know him. After all, the boy will be the next successor." It took everything in Tsunayoshi to not snap at him, to remind him that it wasn't like wanted to meet all of descendants, 'grandsons', relatives, or whatever else they were. They always tried to contact him, until he finally stopped trying to hide after _Il Quinto. _He started a routine of visiting them every once in a while. Some, he liked better than others, but overall, they weren't so bad.

However, that didn't mean that he wanted to be part of_ famiglia_ business. He only met Timoteo's heir once before when the other was a little kid so he doubt he would remember him. Still, a shiver went down his spine, the first time he saw him was downright eerie. It was like looking at his reflection.

"Will Reborn be there?" Tsunayoshi asked a bit hopefully. He honestly missed his partner, last seeing him when he was training the Chiavarone _Decimo_; Bucking Horse Dino. He would had stayed with Reborn longer if it wasn't for the other overprotective Arcobaleno, and the business he had to take care of.

"Yes, Reborn will be the one training Sawada Giotto," Timoteo responded.

Tsunayoshi sighed wearily and nodded. "Alright, I will go." He missed Reborn and it wasn't like he was going to help train Giotto. He was fine, he thought while hopping down the chair, making his way to the door.

"Thank you, _Primo_," Timoteo murmured, loud enough for Tsunayoshi to hear him whom only smiled warmly.

* * *

><p>A man with a suit and a fedora with a small chameleon on top of it, walked into a bar, a small smirk on his face. He was going to see his partner; Tsunayoshi, or most known as Tsuna, again. It had been a while since he last saw the Arcobaleno, too long, in fact. He gave a rather disinterest glance at the two men drinking and smoking and looked around for a moment, it seemed like Tsuna wasn't there yet.<p>

"It's Reborn. Looks like you were called by the by the Old Man again," the first man commented, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Must be tough being popular. Going to _Roma_ next? _Venezia_?" the second man asked, a tint of envy sipping from his words as he took a sip of his drink.

_"Giappone," _a soft, silky voice answered instead and Reborn almost didn't feel Tsuna landing on his shoulder. He tilted his fedora slightly and smirked at him.

"T-Tsuna!" the first man exclaimed, his eyes widen considerably. After all, who wasn't scared of the Arcobaleno?

"S-so it seems like the Old man has finally made up his mind," the second man said, after getting over the shock of seeing Tsuna appear out of nowhere. Reborn didn't respond, walking out of the bar.

"Its nice to see you again, Reborn," Tsuna commented while smiling brightly.

"Likewise." Reborn smirked, tipping his fedora slightly.

Tsuna hummed and looked at the sky, it was going to be a long journey.

* * *

><p>"Giotto. I got a call from school," a pretty woman said while going up the stairs, the pout prominent on her face. Sawada Nana loved her son, she really did but there were times when she questioned what he would do in the future. She worried for him. "You came in the middle of class again. What do you plan to do in the future?" She opened the door and was greeted with a messy room and her son laying on his bed, getting ready to take a nap.<p>

Giotto gave a small squeak in surprise and sat up hastily. When he saw it was only his mom, he ran a hand through his spiky blond hair and sighed tiredly, his usual narrowed blue eyes were half-lidden with sleepiness. He stopped for a moment and finally answered, "Its fine, Mom. It's not like I will missed anything important anyways."

"Gio-kun, I'm not saying you have to go to a good High school or College, you know. I just want you to live your life more happily." She put a hand on her hip and frowned.

"Mom, I am living a happy life." He yawned lightly and looked away. That sounded like such an obvious lie, he mused while wincing. In a sense, he _was_ happy, he had a best friend who understood him and was always there for him. His grades may suck and he wasn't good at sports, but that was fine with him.

Nana pursed her lips. "Gio-kun, a tutor is coming today."

"What?!" Giotto yelped, looking at his mom incredulously. That was the last thing he was expecting her to say.

She pulled out a flyer and read it, "Will raise your kid to be the new leader of the next generation. Grade and subject doesn't matter. Reborn."

His jaw dropped and he had the sudden urge to bash his head against a wall. That obviously sounded like a scam! "That sounds like a scam!" He was going to say more, but was interrupted by a cough.

He and his mom immediately looked at that direction, only to see a man and a baby. He narrowed his eyes and took them in. The man was obviously tall, wearing a suit, a fedora with a yellow ribbon and a small chameleon perched on it and bouncy sideburns. His obsidian eyes gleaming with mischief and the air around made him seem harmless and playful, but Giotto couldn't help but think that the man was anything but harmless.

He observed the baby next with an orange pacifier and a cub on top of his head, he immediately noticed that the baby looked like him except with brown hair and caramel eyes with specks of orange. The baby had the same spiky, gravity defying hair, but his eyes were more doe-like which made him seem innocent. He couldn't help but noticed how his eyes radiated kindness and wisdom and the air around him, Giotto felt a shiver go down his spine, gave a feeling that he deserved respect.

"Chaos," the man greeted with a husky voice and a hint of accent. "I arrived early, but I'll evaluate you now."

"Who are you?" Nana asked surprised, she didn't even hear them come in. It was like they appeared out of thin air.

"I'm Reborn, the home tutor," he responded, tilting his fedora in greeting.

"And the baby?" Giotto asked, the question automatically coming out of his mouth. It even surprised himself, he didn't actually mean to say it out loud.

"I'm Tsunayoshi," Tsuna responded, then pointed at the cub on his head whom purred. "And this is Natsu." He smiled brightly and tilted his head to the side. "I just came to visit."

Nana eyes widen in recognition. "Tsuna? Oh my! It's been a long time since you last visited." She grabbed him from Reborn's shoulder and hugged him. He looked just like before.

"Nana, indeed, it has been a long time," Tsuna said, patting her arm lightly.

"Wait, you're my tutor," Giotto pointed at Reborn, then pointed at Tsuna, "And you came to visit." He rubbed his temples, all of that sounded so absurd, he didn't even know what to say. But he knew for a fact that, "I don't need a home tutor!"

Sadly enough, he was ignored.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sawada Nana," she said, smiling brightly at Reborn who nodded. She clapped her hands, a look of realization crossed her face as she hurried out of the room. "I need to go make dinner!"

Tsuna sat on the bed and stared at Giotto. "You need one." _And Reborn was the best of the best_, Tsuna thought. Giotto would need all the help he could get, being a Mafia Boss wasn't anywhere near easy.

Reborn leaned against the wall, his piercing obsidian eyes staring Giotto down. "My true like of work is assassination." His chameleon; Leon, transformed into a green and black gun. "My real job is to make you a Mafia Boss."

"What?! A Mafia Boss?!" Giotto exclaimed, he didn't know whether cry or laugh. It was the most unbelievable thing he has ever heard. A fucking Mafia Boss.

"He's telling the truth. A certain man assigned him to make you an outstanding Mafia Boss," Tsuna finally decided to speak. Guilt was eating him away, Giotto was still a kid, for someone to tell him that he will have to be a Mafia Boss... It has to be unbelievable and terrifying. He didn't deserve the burden of being a Mafia Boss, of having blood taint his hands, but he had no say in it, Timoteo had already decided. Sometimes he wonder if he should have destroyed Vongola.

The look of incredulity and a bit of fear on Giotto's face squeezed his heart.

"Are you on something? A Mafia B-boss, yeah, right," Giotto said, trying to laugh it off. A gun was pointed at his head and he gave a small cry, scrambling backwards with wide eyes.

"Should I shoot you once?" Reborn asked while smirking, cocking his gun. His new student reaction was extremely amusing, he shrugged off the disapproving look Tsuna threw his way. Tsuna was just too soft-hearted.

"But not now. Later," he continued when his stomach growled and with a small sigh Tsuna jumped on his shoulder while he left, leaving a bewildered Giotto behind.

* * *

><p>It wasn't Sawada Giotto's day. After finding out that Reborn and Tsuna were going to stay, he went to take a walk away from those two. But it seemed like it just wasn't possible because as soon as he left, Tsuna and Reborn appeared out of nowhere and started walking with him.<p>

"Why are you following me?" Giotto scowled, annoyance clear in his voice. "And don't you have grade school, Tsuna?" He glanced at the baby in irritation.

"Humph, Mafioso doesn't go to grade school," Tsuna scoffed, jumping to Giotto's shoulder from Reborn arms. He tugged his hair sharply in punishment, most of the he wasn't the violent type. However, even if he did look like a baby, he still found it offensive that Giotto asked him about grade school. How insensitive and rude.

"Ow!" Giotto yelped, frowning. He kept walking until he saw a girl walking towards his direction and quickly hid behind a wall, making Reborn raise an eyebrow and Tsuna jump down from his shoulder.

Tsuna looked at the pretty girl with golden-brown hair and bright honey eyes coming towards him and recognized her instantly, Sasagawa Kyoko, one of the Arcobaleno's adoptive daughter and his 'niece'. He noted with satisfaction that she looked healthy and happy.

She crouched down in front of him, smiling. She obviously recognize him, but decided to play along. "How cute!"

"Ciao," Tsuna waved.

"What's your name?"

"Tsunayoshi."

"Well, nice to meet you, Tsuna-kun. I'm Sasagawa Kyoko." She patted Natsu's head, then waved while walking away. "Well, bye bye."

"Ciao ciao, Kyoko." Tsuna waved back.

_'How come Sasagawa Kyoko likes that kid already?!'_ Giotto scowled. It wasn't fair, the kid just met her and he was already calling her by her first name!

"That's Mafia seduction," Reborn commented while picking of Tsuna. His sharp eyes glancing at the retreating form of Kyoko, he knew for a fact that she wasn't the only one that was here. If she was here, then of course, her brother would be here as well. As well as the other kids. Things were going to be interesting, he mused while pulling his fedora over his eyes a bit.

"He is not a Mafioso!" Giotto exclaimed. Tsuna was a baby, it was impossible. Sure, he was a weird baby, but there has to be a reasonable explanation.

"Do you have a crush on her?" Reborn asked instead. His other student was almost the same, only, it was only a bit easier because Dino actually grew up in the Mafia.

"That's none of your business!" he responded while blushing.

"Have you told her yet?" Tsuna looked at him lazily. He doubt that Kyoko had feelings for the kid, no matter how cruel it sounded, but he could be wrong. Maybe.

"Of course not. She's the school's idol," Giotto scoffed while shrugging, completely ignoring the fact that he was actually popular with the girls in his school._ Plus, she was with Mochida_, he mentally added.

"That loser complex is amazing," Reborn snickered, Leon already transforming into a gun. He pointed his gun at Giotto. "Die."

"W-wait a minute!" Giotto got ready to run, but Reborn was faster and shot him in the forehead.

_'What a waste. I should've told Sasagawa Kyoko how I felt with my dying will,'_ Giotto thought while falling backwards. He stayed on the ground while people looked from afar, many of them not knowing what to do. But then, he started to glow and his clothes were torn off, only his boxers staying on.

"REBORN! I'M GOING TO TELL SASAGAWA KYOKO HOW I FEEL WITH MY DYING WILL!" he yelled while starting running towards the direction Kyoko went, leaving a group of dumbfounded people behind.

"Its dying will time," Reborn said while smirking. This was the best part of tortur-tutoring his students, it was extremely amusing for him. He quietly starting walking after Giotto.

* * *

><p>Giotto was still running and was so determinate to get there that he didn't notice the old man that was delivering, getting hit in the process and flying off. However, he ended up spinning midair and landed in front of Kyoko who looked startle as he pushed Mochida out of the way.<p>

"SASAGAWA KYOKO! PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!" he screamed while pointing at her.

"KYAAA!" Kyoko screamed, paled while running away. She honestly didn't know what to say and it did scared her a bit, but she knew that all of that had to do with Reborn and Tsuna. She just hoped that it didn't go too bad.

Mochida was seething with anger, his face red with anger. "You bastard! You're a damn hentai!" He punched him on the jaw and gave him a look of disgust, then ran after Kyoko.

Giotto touched his jaw, looking shock. He didn't mean to do any of that, he just felt so determinate and with the courage to say anything he wanted, so he did so. He pale with realization, Reborn really shot him in the head with that weird bullet. His reputation was already over, he was going to be known as a pervert and the teasing from the male population would increase. The females, he wasn't too sure. They would probably start stalking him even more. He shudder that was even worse.

"The dying will time lasts 5 minutes. After 5 minutes, you revert back to normal," Tsuna commented, finally appearing with Reborn. He honestly felt bad for Giotto, if he was in his position, he wouldn't know what to do. He knew it was going to get worse from then on.

Giotto sneezed and a bullet came out of his nose. It really was a bullet, he just continued to stare at the bullet, speechless. Silently, he wondered how he wasn't dead.

"That's the dying will bullet. A person that is shot with that bullet will resurrect with dying will after dying. Your dying will is based on what you are regretting when you die," Reborn explained while staring at the bullet that was on the floor.

"W-what if I wasn't regretting anything?" Giotto crooked out while shakily standing up. He wanted to believe everything that happened so far was a dream, but it just wasn't possible.

"I'm an assassin," Reborn replied while smirking at him, it almost made Giotto tear up.

"Here," Tsuna said and gave him new clothes. Giotto's reaction was fairly amusing, honestly. It wasn't going to stop him from trying to help him as much as he could, however.

"T-thanks," Giotto whispered, taking the clothes.

"GIOTTO!" A familiar voice yelled and Giotto turned towards the source. He almost cried in relief when he saw his best friend; G whom had chin-length pale, almost pink, red hair while his eyes were a shade darker than his hair. Strangely enough, he had a red tattoo on the right side of his face that looked like some type of flame.

"G!" He smiled brightly, running to hug them only for G to hit him on his head. "Ow!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! Only an idiot would confess in his underwear!" G scowled while crossing his arms. Even though he was saying that, he knows what he saw. Sky flames shining brightly on Giotto's forehead.

"It wasn't my fault!" Giotto said while pouting. He turned around to tell Tsuna and Reborn to go away only to see that they weren't there anymore. He thought that they were still there.

"What's wrong?" G asked while he narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing," Giotto murmured while glancing around, almost expecting them to appear out of nowhere again. When he noticed that they weren't going to randomly appear again, he started to put on his clothes.

* * *

><p>Giotto seriously wondered how it ended up like this. Apparently, G was worried about him so he decided to visit his house. He agreed easily as he had forgotten about his home tutor and visitor, so when he remembered it was already too late. He quietly wondered why God hated him as he stared at Reborn who was sitting on his bed and Tsuna who was sitting next to him.<p>

"What the fuck are you two doing here?" G hissed out, fingers twitching. His instincts running wild because Reborn was a hitman and his best friend wasn't supposed to know anything about the Mafia. However, he took a deep breath because Tsuna was there and he trusted him with his life. He knew he wouldn't let anything happened to either of them.

"I was assigned to make him a Mafia Boss." Reborn smirked, not feeling threatened. Because really, as much as G was related to one of the Arcobaleno, he was still just a kid, and even though he was somewhat raised in the Mafia, he was sheltered and sent to Namimori to live a normal life. As were the other kids.

"I'm just visiting," Tsuna responded smoothly, smiling brightly at G. Looking at him reminded him so much of his Storm.

G almost choked. "M-mafia Boss?"

"_Si_, Vongola," Tsuna replied with a sad smile. It seemed like G would be dragged back into the Mafia world because if he was anything like his Storm, then he would follow his best friend to the very end.

"What?" Giotto butted in while looking at the three of them. The others were basically seeing question marks flying around his head.

Reborn slap the back of his head. "Don't interrupt."

Giotto fell over with a yelp as G rushed over to his side. "Everything hurts. I was fine when the bike hit me."

"You had the dying will at that time," Tsuna explained and continued when Giotto looked even more confused. "Dying will means your body is in a state wherein all safety switches are off. So in exchange for risking your life by breaking your limits, you can harness amazing strength. However, it only lasts 5 minutes."

"So that's a dying will bullet. But, uhm, how did you get it?" Giotto asked while scratching his head and sitting on his bed. As crazy as everything sounded, he already experienced the dying will bullet.

"The dying will bullet is a specialty passed through the Vongola _Famiglia_," Reborn answered.

"Vongola_ Famiglia_? What's that?" he asked while frowning.

"The Vongola _Famiglia _is the strongest Mafia _Famiglia_ in all of Italy," G finally decided to speak up.

Giotto looked at G with wide eyes, a look of confusion crossing his face as he opened his mouth only to be interrupted by Tsuna. "Timoteo is getting old and he was planning on passing on the boss status to the 10th Generation."

Reborn continued while taking out three pictures. "The most qualified to be the 10th boss, Enrico, was shot in a feud." He showed G and Giotto a picture of a bloodied body, various gun wounds litter the body.

Giotto winced and had to bite his tongue to stop himself from screeching in horror; while G just clicked his tongue in disgust.

"The young number 2, Matsumo, was drowned," Tsuna whispered just loud enough for them to hear, Natsu whined lightly as he nuzzled his master's leg in comfort.

Reborn showed the next picture. A body with an expression of horror and signs of decaying could be seen.

G paled slightly and looked away. Even for him, there was only so much he could take.

"And the favorite child, Federico, was found reduced to bone. Therefore, you're the only candidate left to be the 10th," Reborn finished, showing the final picture of only bones.

"B-but why? How's that possible?" Giotto whimpered.

"Vongola's 1st boss retired early and moved to Japan. That is your great-great-great grandfather, so you are part of the Vongola bloodline and a legitimate boss candidate," Reborn responded, putting the pictures away and he brought out the Vongola Family Tree, making the two teens lean forward. Certain enough, Vongola's 1st boss name was circled: _Sawada Tsunayoshi_.

"S-so it's true." Giotto paled, looking ready to faint any minute. "I don't want to be a Mafia boss."

"You don't have any other choice. You're the last candidate, but don't worry. I'll make you into a fine Mafia boss," Reborn purred, tilting his fedora. An obsidian eye peeking from under the fedora caused a shiver to run down Giotto's spine.

G scowled while glaring at Reborn, he would help his best friend. Leaving him was out of question, even if it meant going back to what he left in the first place. He gave a small growl and huffed. "Don't worry, Giotto. I'll help you."

"Really?" Giotto asked, looking up at him hopefully.

"Of course, idiot. We're best friends, after all," G murmured while looking away, cheeks slightly flushed.

"G," he whispered while smiling brightly.

Reborn smirked, turning to leave the room. He stopped momentarily and glanced at Giotto. "I'm going to sleep. If you interrupt my sleep, you'll die. Be careful." With those simple words, he left the room.

Giotto gave a small squeak.

Tsuna shook his head, sighing wearily. Reborn was the same as ever, doing whatever he wanted to do. Well, in a way that was charming, he mused.

"Tsuna? Errm, where are you going to sleep?" Giotto questioned, giving him a cautious look. Truthfully, he was as bad as Reborn, but noticed that he did have a bit of a sadistic streak.

"With you, of course." Tsuna smiled brightly and innocently, sparkles and flowers appearing behind him. Any objections Giotto had vanished into thin as he spluttered and blushed furiously. G wasn't doing any better as he put a hand on his bright red face while looking away.

He quickly changed to his pajamas and slid into the cozy bed while Natsu curled himself next to him. He smiled softly and petted for a moment, then looked at the two bright red teens whom didn't look any better from better and shook his head. Those kids were too easy to distract and fool.

The corner of his lips curled up a bit as he closed his eyes. His descendant was too fun to tease.

* * *

><p>"Hentai!"<p>

"Here comes the Pantsman!"

"We heard from Mochida-senpai!"

"They say you were rejected!"

Laughter could be heard from the guys as they mocked him. The girls on the other hand:

"Shut you, you idiots!"

"Yeah! Giotto-sama isn't a hentai!"

"Don't make fun of him!"

"Please go out with me, Giotto-sama!"

G had to act as a barrier between Giotto and his fangirls while simultaneously cursing and trying to get his own fangirls off him.

Giotto smiled shakily at the girls trying to get to him. Yes, they scared him but he was enough of a gentleman not to outrageously tell them to fuck off or something along those lines. He did run from them, though. He gave G a grateful look, his best friend really was the best.

The sound of the door being slammed open quieted the class, all heads turned to look at a member of the Kendo club coming in. A smug smirk adorning his face.

"Captain Mochida is waiting for you in the dojo, he's challenging you to a battle," the member said while tugging on his arm, trying to drag him to the dojo just in case he tried to run away.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, huh?!" G scowled, causing the boy to step back with a look of horror.

"G, calm down," Giotto said while ruffling his own hair. He knew that Mochida wasn't going to stop until he went to the dojo. Furthermore, he doubted that Reborn and even Tsuna were going to let him run away. He might as well confront Mochida now. Taking a deep breath, he said with as much courage as he could, "Alright. I'll go."

G looked at him incredulously. "You don't have to go if you don't want to."

Giotto shook his head and smiled weakly at him. "I-I'll be fine." As he began to walk to the dojo, he could feel G's concern and uncertain gaze on his back and he almost wanted to break down and babble the he, in fact, didn't want to confront Mochida.

When they got to the dojo, Giotto felt like he was going to faint any minute. Several students were there, looking at the scene in anticipation. Many girls had posters with his name on it and they started to cheer as soon as they saw him. Taking a deep breath he looked at Mochida, he already had his armor and bamboo sword in hand.

Mochida just stared at him in disgust. "GOD MAY FORGIVE A PIECE OF SHIT LIKE YOU, BUT I WON'T! I SHALL SMITE YOU!"

G twitched, but held back the urge to maim Mochida.

"You're a novice at Kendo! So if you can get an ippon off me, then you win! If you can't, I win!" He then pointed towards Kyoko. "THE PRIZE IS SASAGAWA KYOKO!"

"Prize?!" Kyoko exclaimed, looking affront.

"What a jerk," Hana, Kyoko's best friend, said while glaring vehemently at Mochida.

Giotto wanted to run, but if he did that, then Mochida would 'win' Kyoko. He needed to help her because she wasn't a prize. So with shaky hands he accepted the bamboo sword only to drop it because of how heavy it was. He didn't need to look at Mochida's smug face to know he was the cause.

"Begin!" The referee exclaimed, not giving Giotto time to try to pick up the bamboo sword.

"Begone!" Mochida yelled and tried to hit Giotto whom dodge and with a muffled shriek. He growled and tried to hit him again, only to have the same result. "Stop running!"

Giotto continued to dodge as best as he could while trying to think of something.

"Oi Giotto, show him what you got!" G growled while glaring at Mochida.

"You can do it, Giotto-kun!" Kyoko exclaimed, following G's example. That seemed to snap everyone out of their daze and majority of the girls started to cheer Giotto.

Mochida stared at Kyoko in shock, he couldn't believe that she would actually cheer for that damn useless guy. He sucked at everything and was only popular with girls because of his looks.

Giotto eyes harden with determination. He had to win.

* * *

><p>From a hidden place nearby, Reborn smirked at the look of determination on his student eyes. Leon turned into the familiar green and black gun as he took aimed and shot Giotto between the eyes.<p>

"He's a good kid," Tsuna murmured, watching Giotto fall backwards and the students gasp in shock.

"He kind of reminds me of you," Reborn said, making Tsuna look at him questioningly.

With a sigh, he explained, "He has similar determination as you do. It seems he inherited something more than your looks, even if he does look manlier than you."

Tsuna huffed in annoyance, but chose not to reply. He was plenty manly, thank-you-very-much.

Their casual banter was interrupted by loud squealing and cheering. It seemed like Giotto had won if the horde of fangirls and cheering of his name was any indication.

Tsuna watched as Kyoko thanked Giotto and he blushed brightly in response. His gaze soften when G hugged Giotto as they joked with each other and smiled brightly at each other.

Really, he was a good kid.

His eyes turned a fiery orange as he closed his eyes, he just hoped that Giotto and his future guardians would be able to still smile as brightly once they saw the cruelty and darkness of the Mafia.

Not that he wasn't going to be there with them every step of the way, because he was.

That was the least he could do for them.


End file.
